


Totale Finsternis

by Star_Of_DFB



Series: Le Bien Qui Fait Mal [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 噩梦只折磨心中愧疚的人。





	Totale Finsternis

**Author's Note:**

> Le Bien Qui Fait Mal番外。  
> 代发。

敲门声响起的时候克洛泽正要走，那响声很奇怪，先是短促的一声，沉默一会儿之后，又轻轻地响起来，敲门的人犹犹豫豫地，像是好不容易攒足了力气。

戈麦斯抱着手臂站在书桌前，他的屋子简单得像是廉租单身公寓，仅能维持最无趣的生活。他呆在这里的时候也并不很多，大多数时间他跟在克洛泽身边，若有回到这里长住的需要，多半是受伤卧床的时候。今天他们刚刚从北边归来，与北威州的交易难得畅通无阻，克洛泽心情很好，甚至愿意将他送回这里。

克洛泽听见这样的敲门声，回头去看他。戈麦斯在首领询问的目光中什么也没有说，他心里其实有一个八九不离十的猜测，但依然顺从地垂下眼睑，摇了摇头。

克洛泽又盯着他看了几秒，见他没有伸手握住腰后的枪的意思，便不动声色地向房门走去。慕尼黑的首领对自己亲手培养的后辈了如指掌。

克洛泽拉开门，门外站立的少年倏然抬起头来，眼里的神色从惊喜的欢愉向意外和防备飞快转换。克洛泽好整以暇地看着小孩子迅速藏好了捧在面前的一颗心，那些他与戈麦斯费心教导的谎言和世故取而代之，重新为他编织出一个无形的薄茧。

“克洛泽先生？”

“提莫？”

维尔纳怎么也没料到今晚能在这里撞见克洛泽。天知道他做了多少斗争才决定到这里来找戈麦斯，在街道上看见屋里亮着灯的时候他猛地停住了脚步，刚刚他虚捏着拳头叩门时手心里全是汗，克洛泽开门要是再晚一秒，也许他已经拔腿跑了。

“这么晚。”克洛泽看着年轻人，假装没有发现后者努力克制着避开他的目光的冲动，“你有事吗？”

“您……” _您又为什么在这里呢？_ 维尔纳还是把这句话咽了回去，戈麦斯就像是克洛泽的私有财产，自小孩子懂事起就是了。

“无论是什么事，也不是找我的。”克洛泽忽然笑了，像是决定施恩的主人，“对不对？”

维尔纳没来得及说什么，慕尼黑的首领后退半步，向屋子的主人点头道别，维尔纳顺着他的目光急急地望了一眼，但玄关的角度使他什么也看不见。克洛泽迈出了屋子，维尔纳望着他的背影走下楼去，又很快回过神来。小孩子给自己打气似的捏了捏拳头。

戈麦斯依旧在先前的位置，静静地等着玄关拐角处人影晃了一下，少年像是怕惊扰了谁，终于慢慢挪进了屋子。戈麦斯垂眼盯着地板的某处，他没说话，屋里只亮着他桌上的台灯，淡黄色的光芒从他身侧照过来，使他看上去像是一座被收藏家遗忘在仓库的雕塑。

几个月前在宴会上发生的事他记得清清楚楚，哪怕当时他在高温和情欲中神志不清。他仍然记得少年颤抖的手掌，战战兢兢的吻，充满担忧的询问，还有眼中热烈又内疚的爱慕。

戈麦斯的视线里出现维尔纳的脚。维尔纳甚至站在他的房间中间就停了下来，他不再往前走了，仿佛打碎花瓶的乖孩子，不必与戈麦斯对视也使他感到放松一些。如果有外人在的话一定认不出他来。少年在人前是个优秀的继承人，他带着些许初出茅庐特有的狠戾，冷静、聪明、细心，正如他的教父，他很好地遮掩起性格中天生的腼腆，几年之后这就会被彻底抹去，也正如他的教父。唯独在戈麦斯面前不是。

少年鼓起勇气开口：“戈麦斯先生……”

“嗯。”

他又不敢说话了。

手指绞着衣服的一角，维尔纳觉得这个小动作不太得体，又觉得戈麦斯也许看不见，便没有停下来。“您是不是要休息了……”他试探着问。

戈麦斯不易察觉地叹了口气。他拿这个孩子没有办法，要说在外头锋芒初露的“克洛泽先生的教子”就是跟在他身后“先生，先生”地叫着，跟他对视连大气也不敢喘的孩子，谁能相信呢？

男人不想显得太严厉，只是说：“你说吧。”

“今天，那位，我们见到的……”维尔纳想说“先生”，又觉得这样称呼一个同龄人不太值得，于是改了口，“在北威州的那位继承人。”

“尤利（Jule）吗？”戈麦斯没想到他会问起这个来，却注意到年轻人为这个亲昵的称呼而迅速低下了头，又特意加了一句，“——德拉克斯勒，他怎么了？”

“他很厉害吗？”（Ist er gut？）

戈麦斯愣了愣，甚至微微笑了起来，维尔纳没来得及看见这个短暂而微小的笑容：“你会知道的，你们以后打交道的时候还多。”

维尔纳蔫蔫地应了一声，低着头嘟囔了一句：“所以就是‘是’了……”

“尤利安很小就跟着贝尼，是我们看着长大的。”戈麦斯没有顾他自言自语，“贝尼把他教得很好，或者说他天赋异禀……”

这些话维尔纳已经听过一遍了，就在回程的路上。克洛泽难得愿意多说几句话，他和戈麦斯有一句没一句地聊着，不知怎么就突然笑着说：“尤利这个孩子，真有意思。”戈麦斯也笑着附和，他们便提了几句德拉克斯勒，像是谈起什么令人满意的艺术品。维尔纳没有插话，却一直注意着戈麦斯的反应。

男人说到德拉克斯勒时的笑容像炭火一样灼人，让他不得不回想起再早一些的时候，他们在谈判桌前，赫韦德斯还在与克洛泽寒暄，而他分明看见桌子对面那个白净的少年用黑亮的眼睛盯着戈麦斯，也自然不会忽视后者发觉对方的注视后回以的微笑。

戈麦斯终于察觉到他的不对劲，小孩子在他身边时总是活泼兴奋、精力充沛，偶尔受了夸奖便眉眼弯弯地笑起来，要是与他说几句话，立刻就招来一连串提问，他不肯在戈麦斯面前流露出负面情绪，哪怕是精疲力尽地从外面回来，衣服上还溅着别人的血。 _今天是怎么了呢？_ 戈麦斯下意识停了下来，见维尔纳还是垂头丧气，略以迟疑，还是问道：“……心情不好？”

维尔纳闻言猛地抬起头来，迫于身高微微仰视，他望着对方略有些愕然的蓝眼睛，冲口便问道：“您觉得我哪里做得不好吗？”

戈麦斯愣住了。男人惊讶地发现小孩子眼中写满了委屈，像是撒欢得不到回应的小动物。

“您从来不这样夸我呀？”小动物继续发出呜咽声。

戈麦斯渐渐意识到这小孩子在说什么了。维尔纳说的是事实。戈麦斯大多数时候跟在克洛泽身边，几乎没有与组织中的其他人闲聊的机会，克洛泽寡言，戈麦斯也乐于沉默。他训练维尔纳的时间不多，且随着小孩子日益成长而逐渐减少，自他察觉到小孩子的爱慕后甚至有意减少对后者的主观评价。他没有这样夸过他吗？似乎是的。从没有。他 _知道自己是故意的。_

戈麦斯的内心立刻被两种声音淹没，理智告诉他这是错的，维尔纳几乎违背了他与克洛泽试图灌输给他的一切，他现在该做的是拧起眉头厉声喝止，警告小孩子永远不能将自己的情绪流露在外。但他怎么能这么做呢。眼前的少年分明捧着一颗心在等他说话，等他安慰，等他伸手去揉揉他的头发呀。

“……”戈麦斯伸手捏了捏眉心，试图让自己听起来冷静一些，“……为什么这么问？”

听不出喜怒的声音让维尔纳下意识焦虑起来，几乎立即就想解释自己没有别的意思，但刚刚问出的两个过于僭越的问题又使他不得不继续逼迫自己与戈麦斯对视。小孩子努力对抗着道歉的欲望，连说话的声音都有些发颤，他没有回答，反而自暴自弃似的将最困扰自己的问题也问了出来：

“您为什么要对他笑呢？”

戈麦斯像是被这句话哽住了，刚从额头放下的手停在空中，他的眉头慢慢拧了起来，那双浅色的眼睛里被刻意掩饰的不知是失望、恼怒还是内疚。

但在维尔纳看来，总之不是什么愉快和温情。在他的记忆里，这个男人在自己人面前可以像驯养已久的宠物一样温和，可拿起枪来却凌厉如刀戟；他见过克洛泽与他对视的样子，仿佛是天神注视着大天使，德国的主宰者看进眼中的是他的造物，也是他托付后背的依靠，是戴着他的镣铐的奴仆，也是他信任的心腹。

少年被自己教父的影子摄了心魂，他震惊于有人能如戈麦斯一般，支离破碎却强大无匹，又对他们之间奇异的平衡心向往之，他能做的只有有意无意问起戈麦斯的消息，珍惜每一次受训的机会。他盼望着有一日接替克洛泽的位置，有一日，戈麦斯的关切、信任、赴汤蹈火的胆魄和相顾无言的忠诚是对着他的，哪怕只有一次也好。

维尔纳不曾见过此刻戈麦斯眼中的灰烬，仿佛他的问题是一记正中要害的拳头，饶是戈麦斯那样的本事，也有些难以招架。

小孩子为自己使他为难而愧疚起来，他突然说：“我可以碰您吗？”

戈麦斯有些诧异地抬头，仿佛在询问他为什么提出这样的请求，却没有开口拒绝。

 _您默认啦。_ 维尔纳在心里暗暗鼓励自己，然后伸出手去，拉住男人抱在胸前的右手。他的动作轻缓而温柔，像是怕对方惊吓之后便收回这默许。男人的手掌宽阔有力，指甲修得很整齐，即便是不太常用的右手也带着常年握枪的薄茧。少年将男人的手捂在自己掌心，即便它的温度比他因紧张而发冷的手更高一些，少年感觉到温热从对方的皮肤传来，沁进自己的骨血里，又感觉到对方在最初的僵硬之后，也收拢手指，回握住了他。

维尔纳迟疑一瞬，将没有被握住的左手松开。微凉的手指顺着戈麦斯的手腕向上攀去，轻轻握着他裸露在卷起的衬衫袖口的手肘，停留片刻后，又抚过他被单薄的布料包裹着的上臂，落在男人肩头。

维尔纳低着头，他不知道戈麦斯是不是在看他，也不敢看后者此刻的神情。他们的距离因为这个动作而变得非常近，维尔纳几乎贴在戈麦斯身上，视线里是两人相握的右手。维尔纳能瞥见男人的胸膛因为呼吸而微微起伏，但除此之外他依然像一尊雕塑，维尔纳难以猜测这是真的平静还是努力克制后的结果，而少年自己的心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动，连呼吸都带上了颤抖。

戈麦斯像是叹息一般低低地唤道：“提莫……”

他要说什么呢？拒绝也好，劝说也好，安慰也好，责备也好？他只来得及喊出这个名字，剩余的话被少年的吻堵了回去。

维尔纳的左手扣在戈麦斯脑后，男人下意识低下头，少年温热而柔软的双唇便迎了上来。维尔纳将舌头送进对方的口腔，戈麦斯轻启牙关，没有抵抗也没有回应，他放任少年在自己口腔里战兢兢地试探，继而放开胆子，舌尖卷过他犬齿的尖端，粗糙的表面摩擦他的牙龈，这个吻有些太美好了，像是维尔纳青涩却热烈的年纪。

少年终于结束这个吻的时候戈麦斯看见他眼里带着水光，戈麦斯松开了右手，维尔纳立刻像是触电一般把手收了回去。戈麦斯的喉结动了动，想将刚才的话说完，唤出少年的名字却有些艰难：“提莫，我想……”

“请您——”而维尔纳再次打断了他，眼里的闪烁的水光随着他说出的话而更加明显，“请不要拒绝我，求您。”

少年的眼睛立即被这个请求中未被明说的部分淹没。

戈麦斯望着他，几乎从他眼中看见了自己坠入深渊的模样。

于是他们再次亲吻。小孩子总是这样的，在戈麦斯面前他愿意在训练中多花十倍的汗水去讨一句夸奖，愿意费尽心思挑选一份礼物去换一声谢谢，愿意跟在他身后装作什么也不懂，一个微笑，一声回应，甚至只是停留在自己身上的目光——在戈麦斯面前他锱铢必较。

他们在亲吻中向床走去，戈麦斯的手放在维尔纳腰间，而少年则抽空解开了他衬衫的扣子。衬衫下只有一件白色的打底背心，充满弹性的贴身布料将的男人的身材勾勒得几近完美，那不是在健身房中能锻炼出的身型。

戈麦斯倒在床上的时候维尔纳犹豫着要不要撕开那件可怜的背心，他最终放弃了，他不想再冒犯戈麦斯，也不愿意改变自己给男人留下的印象。

单人床嫌窄了一些，戈麦斯不得不支起一条腿，而维尔纳非常聪明地挤进他双腿之间的空隙里。少年俯身亲吻他，从眉心到眼睑，到唇角，到下颌，到喉结。

少年轻轻啄着他的锁骨，突然听见男人哑着嗓子说：“别留下痕迹。”

维尔纳的动作停滞了一瞬，不允许他在戈麦斯身上留下自己的记号，这有些苛刻了，他下意识就要拒绝，但又对男人提出这个要求的原因心知肚明。少年的手撑在戈麦斯头侧，整个人罩在他身上，他花了几次呼吸的时间将那一丁点儿嫉妒咽下，又在男人耳垂上落下一个吻：“听您的。”

他隔着一层布料亲吻戈麦斯的身体，轻柔的呼吸喷洒在他的胸膛上，他用牙齿碾过他的乳尖，薄薄的白色衣料立即因被唾液濡湿而变得透明，透出乳晕比皮肤更深一些的颜色。戈麦斯没有出声，但维尔纳贴在他胸膛上的时候听见他的心跳随着胸口的突起被刺激而渐渐加快，对被舔咬过的乳尖来说，即便是棉布也太过粗糙了，维尔纳几乎立刻看见两个小圆粒被激得挺立起来。

少年的另一只手窸窣着解开了男人的皮带，又勾着内裤和西装裤的边缘向下拉扯，戈麦斯配合地抬了抬腰，少年这才顺利脱下了他的裤子。戈麦斯低着头，目光追随少年像是小狗一样用鼻吻在他身上蹭来蹭去，他唇齿间的热气透过棉布留下灼烫，他舔吻着男人赤裸的小腹，鼻尖拱着打底衫紧贴在男人腹肌上的下摆向上吻去，用牙齿刮蹭着肌理分明的腹部，在肚脐上轻轻吮了一口，又忙着去舔那零星几道疤痕。

戈麦斯感觉到他握住了自己的阴茎，他的下身在维尔纳温柔的抚弄下渐渐充血。他在自己手里硬起来的事实似乎令维尔纳高兴，因为少年套弄的速度明显加快，甚至用指腹碾过输精管的出口，或用尾指戳弄他鼓胀的阴囊。

戈麦斯在自己完全硬起来之前从枕头下摸出一个套递给维尔纳，少年一怔，沉默地接过撕开包装，蘸取一点润滑。这东西原本是为谁准备的，他们两个都明白得很。

没有人会在这时候提起他们的首领或教父，但也没有人能真的忘记他的存在。维尔纳将手指探进戈麦斯后穴的时候，又看见了男人耻骨上的纹身，那几乎隐藏在稀疏的毛发之下的，因为字体的变化而仿佛图腾一般的字母，也许别人认不出来，但维尔纳再熟悉不过。

K

将他从短暂的走神中唤回的是戈麦斯的喘息声，男人的呼吸随着他的手指的抽插而加重了。他身体里仍如上次一样紧致而温热，维尔纳在他适应了一根手指的插入后很快又添上一根。

少年的手指在肠道里旋转、碾压，男人仰面朝上，眯着眼睛，时不时在喘息中发出哼声，像一只餍足的猫。他的声音原本便轻柔，从鼻腔里蹭出来的那一点气音撩得维尔纳欲火焚身。

少年凭记忆在他身体里摸索，哪怕他其实并无多少可供凭据的记忆。他们的上一次性爱出于无奈，几近折磨，他内心的担忧多于喜悦，戈麦斯感受到的也多半是惊惧而非快感。维尔纳依然记得他如何在药物的强烈反应中咬住指关节试图保持清醒，如何咬紧牙关不让自己发出呜咽声，如何浑身脱力伏在少年肩头喘息，却仍然抗拒主动伸手抱住他。性高潮带来的快感可能是唯一的安慰，哪怕男人的自制力再好，也难以在高潮和药物的双重作用下咽下嘴里细碎的呻吟。

戈麦斯突然呛出一声闷哼的时候，维尔纳就知道自己找对地方了，他用手指抵着那一个湿软的地方揉按，立即感觉到男人的肠道一阵阵收绞起来，包裹着他的手指，像是在阻止他继续折磨那个甜蜜的、要命的点。而戈麦斯本人的反应甚至比他身体内部的更剧烈，男人在第一次被碰到敏感点时猛地将腰一挺，快感如同电流自小腹蹿往全身。这一次他没有刻意压抑，在前列腺被碾过时发出低沉的短暂的呻吟，他的手指攥着身侧的床单，性器在两腿之间诚实地渐渐直立起来，这副样子几乎要将少年的心揉碎了。

“灯——”戈麦斯在呻吟的间隙中吐出一个简单的单词，他说不出完整的句子了。

“别关灯。”维尔纳轻声请求道，“我想看着您。”

戈麦斯浅蓝色的眼睛被昏黄的灯光映衬成灰色，像是幽深的海底，他与少年对视了几秒，然后默不作声地挪开了视线，维尔纳将此视为又一个默许。

少年缓缓拉起男人的腿，将自己向前挪了挪，然后抽出手指，将自己早已硬得发疼的性器送了进去。他进的很慢，但并不充分的扩张还是让戈麦斯感觉到疼痛，好在疼痛是他的老朋友了，无论是在外头还是在床上。

然而维尔纳开始不安起来，戈麦斯能感觉得到，少年也许看见他攥着床单的手指，也许注意到他刻意掩盖的深呼吸，继而察觉了他的痛苦。这孩子这样心细啊。戈麦斯咬牙将自己往维尔纳的方向送了送，示意他继续。

但少年还是停下来了，他的阴茎一半埋在男人体内，却用嗫嚅的声音委委屈屈地喊他：“先生，我……”

戈麦斯在剧痛中咬牙命令道：“继续！”

“可是如果您——”

“继续！”男人又说了一遍，“一句话也不许多问。”

少年顺从了，疼痛没有消失，但他俯下了身，他挤进戈麦斯怀里，把头埋在男人肩窝。戈麦斯于是抱住他，抚摸他仍嫌单薄的脊梁，他们的身体挨在一起，少年的体温让他感到安全，少年趴在他身上，腰部轻轻拱动，终于将自己完整地送进男人身体里。

肠道立刻纠缠上他的性器，收缩又放松，像是在尽力容纳一位入侵者。维尔纳一面试探着缓慢顶弄，一面笨拙地吻着戈麦斯，少年的吻带着讨好和歉意，下巴上冒出的胡茬毛茸茸地蹭着戈麦斯的侧颈，他见男人重新找回了呼吸的节奏，便一点点加大了幅度。

少年的阴茎在某一次插入时狠狠碾过男人的前列腺，戈麦斯猝不及防，惊呼出声，方才早就被伺候得直立起来的阴茎吐出一股浑浊的白液。

维尔纳重新直起身子，低头看了看自己和戈麦斯腹部留下的痕迹，下一秒他扶住戈麦斯的腰，准确地向刚才的地方撞去。

戈麦斯默许了这样的暴行，或者说他毫无反抗之力，他的臀部被少年架在自己腿根，腰部几乎悬空，他得伸手拉住自己头顶的床栏才不至于被操得掉下床去。疼痛很快消失了，快感取之而代，肠道被操开的熟悉的酥麻和战栗漫过四肢百骸。他在每一次被进入的时候发出低哑的喊声，常常在前一句未曾结束时便又是一声，仿佛一根细细的、柔软的丝绒线，不断被拽进又松开，却永远不会断绝。

戈麦斯望着天花板，他的的眼睛在快感中失了焦，维尔纳居高临下地打量他，他的眉眼到下颌的轮廓，他宽阔的肩膀和细窄的腰身，少年眼睁睁看着自己如何亵渎心中的天神。

只不过这神并不真是他的，维尔纳难以抑制地去看男人肩上，那只自白色背心的边缘露出飞翼来的黑鹰。它与男人下身的刺青一样，都是少年的教父留下的标记。维尔纳原本不懂得黑鹰的意义，直到上一回，他在替戈麦斯清理时突然发现青黑色的颜料下隐藏着一道狰狞的疤痕。然而这似乎依然不是最终的解释，戈麦斯全身几乎没有不曾受伤的地方，留下的疤痕也不再少数，为什么偏偏遮掩这一道？

维尔纳很想问，但他不敢，怕触到戈麦斯不愿谈论的话题。且无论是出于什么原因，都多少离不开克洛泽，这一点他也了然于心。少年想到这里，脸色便沉下来。

戈麦斯感觉到他掐紧了自己的腰，不由地向他看去。少年的神情没有收住，他脸上不再有怯生生的询问，冷峻和决绝取而代之，另有些神经质的专注。有那么一个瞬间，戈麦斯几乎以为自己看见了克洛泽的影子。

“提莫——”他在喘息中像是自言自语一样念着维尔纳的名字。少年闻声抬起头来，手上的力道和眼底的冰棱一起迅速消融。

“先生、先生、先生——”少年一迭声地唤他，像是受了什么委屈，并喘着气再次附身，一边在他身体里发狠地撞他，一边温顺得如同羊羔一般亲吻他。戈麦斯不知道说什么好了，他的言语哽在喉头，只好伸手抚摸少年的后脑勺，像安慰一个孩子。

男人被少年送上高潮，他浑身战栗，张开嘴却喊不出声，少年像是脱力一般倒在他怀里，眼里不知是生理泪水还是今晚几番强忍的眼泪，眨了眨眼便滚烫地滴在了戈麦斯肩头。

戈麦斯侧过头，面颊贴着维尔纳的额头，伸手去抹他脸上的泪痕，叹气道：“哭什么。”

少年摇摇头，从他身体里退出来，扯过床头的纸巾替他细细擦过股间，又将用过的套打结扔到浴室，他飞快地跑回床上，像是生怕戈麦斯丢下他消失了。他缩在戈麦斯身侧，单人床在这时候真的显小了，维尔纳侧着身子，像个小八爪鱼一样扒在戈麦斯身上，枕着他的肩，轻轻揉着男人酸胀的小腹和腰肢。

他们各有心事，都不愿意说话，戈麦斯几乎在疲乏中昏昏欲睡时，突然听见维尔纳在他耳边问道：“……这是怎么来的？”

戈麦斯睁开眼睛，少年正用手指勾勒他肩头的纹身。戈麦斯沉默了一会儿，又闭上眼，哑着嗓子道：“纹的。”

“我不是说这个。”少年的声音闷闷的，像是在责怪他的隐瞒，“您知道的。”

戈麦斯脑海里立即浮现出肩头疤痕的样子，以及克洛泽看见它时眼中的神色，男人依然闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳，神情安静。“我不记得了。”当维尔纳以为他已经睡着的时候，他的喉结轻轻滑动了一下，继而说道，“我晕过去了。”

这句话轻飘飘的，但在黑帮中长大的少年已经能听出其中生死攸关的凶险，他的手指僵了僵，随即收了回去。

“我很抱歉。”他说道。

“别。”戈麦斯吸了一口气，像是要说什么，最终却只是搂了搂少年瘦削的肩膀，“睡个好觉吧。”

噩梦只折磨心中愧疚的人。

 


End file.
